Us
by charada
Summary: Ada siswa baru di kelas Sakura. Ada yang berbeda dengan anak baru itu; Sakura bingung kenapa ia begitu pendiam. / "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengobrol dengan yang lain?"


_Take me by the hands_

(— _take me somewhere new_ ).

* * *

 **Us  
**

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**. _No material profit taken from this_.

 **note** : junior high-school AU.

* * *

 **#1**

* * *

Ada siswa baru di kelas Sakura.

Hari itu hari Senin pagi, kelas masih riuh-rendah oleh obrolan anak-anak yang baru masuk kelas sehabis mengikuti upacara, beberapa di antaranya tengah mengibas-ngibaskan topi mereka ke wajah dan beberapa anak perempuan tampak menyeka keringatnya. Haruno Sakura, yang duduk di baris pertengahan, tengah membuka botol minumnya ketika mendadak wali kelas mereka masuk dengan seorang anak berambut hitam yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kelas 7-b mendadak sepi, obrolan riuh-rendah yang ada lenyap begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Hari ini kelas kita menerima anggota baru." Wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi, mengisyaratkan pada anak di sebelahnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Anak itu maju, menyebutkan namanya ( _Uchiha Sasuke_ ) dengan suara datar dan mengucapkan ' _salam kenal_ ' tanpa senyum sama sekali. Sakura yang melihat hal itu menaikkan alisnya. _Itu terlalu singkat untuk sebuah perkenalan diri_. Anak itu bahkan tidak menyebutkan sekolah asalnya dan informasi lain; alamat tempat tinggal atau hobi, _mungkin_.

Namun wali kelas mereka sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, mengingat Sakura sudah menerima betul akan karakter wali kelasnya yang cuek dan hampir tak pernah terlihat terganggu karena apapun.

Anak itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah meja yang ada di belakang Sakura dan sahabatnya, Ino. Dulunya itu ditempati oleh Hyuuga Neji pada minggu awal semester satu—namun anak itu pindah ke kelas lain di minggu setelahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang perlahan, melihat anak itu dengan ingin tahu. Namun ketika ia mencoba melemparkan senyuman ramah padanya, anak itu hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan tanpa merespon apapun.

* * *

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang siswa SMP berusia tiga belas tahun, dan ia sangat menggemari _shoujo manga_.

Setiap dua minggu sekali ia rutin pergi ke toko buku, melihat-lihat komik keluaran terbaru dan membeli majalah _manga_ berseri langganannya. Uang jajannya cukup untuk hal itu, ia tidak perlu menabung lama untuk memenuhi kebutuhan akan hobinya tadi. Orang tuanya memberinya uang saku harian, dan ia menyisihkan sekian persen sebagai jatah untuk membeli komik.

Ia sendiri tidak langsung membeli judul yang ada di rak, tetapi melihat _summary_ -nya dulu dan memutuskan kira-kira ceritanya menarik atau tidak. Ia merupakan seorang pembaca yang pemilih. Gambar yang ada di _cover_ juga termasuk hal yang dipertimbangkan olehnya, tetapi secara umum ia lebih mementingkan cerita dan menaruh _art_ di nomor dua. Selain dua hal tadi, jumlah volume yang ada juga menentukan pilihannnya. Sakura lebih menyukai membeli komik yang sudah tamat dan tidak memiliki seri yang volumenya terlalu banyak, komik yang masih _on-going_ biasanya tidak dibelinya kecuali kalau ceritanya benar-benar menarik.

Terkadang Sakura berandai-andai kalau kehidupannya berjalan seperti dunia di _shoujo manga_ yang sering dibacanya. Karakter utama seorang gadis ceria yang bersemangat dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah dan senyum cantik menghias wajah yang disenangi banyak orang—dan suatu ketika bertemu dengan seorang pemuda ( _biasanya siswa populer dan tampan, atau di beberapa kisah yang lain, seorang bad boy_ ), lalu terjadilah sebuah drama. Setidaknya begitulah alur standar dari mayoritas _shoujo manga_ yang dibacanya.

Ketika ia melihat siswa baru yang kini duduk di belakangnya, Sakura membayangkan kalau anak itu sangat mirip dengan karakter utama pria yang sering muncul di _shoujo-shoujo manga_ itu; tipe cowok _cool_ yang jarang berbicara dan memiliki tatapan sedingin es.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, dan jam pelajaran kedua di hari itu adalah jam olahraga.

Sakura baru saja selesai berganti baju dan kini sedang berjalan ke kelas bersama sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, untuk menaruh baju seragam mereka di tas. Kebanyakan anak-anak yang lain sudah turun lebih dulu, terutama anak laki-laki yang tak sabar ingin segera menjajak lapangan untuk bermain bola.

Sakura melihat Ino yang berjalan di sebelahnya tampak terkejut sedikit ketika melihat si anak baru, Uchiha Sasuke, yang saat ini masih duduk di tempatnya dengan seragam yang masih belum diganti.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ingin bertanya tetapi masih ragu—dan keheningan yang ada segera dipecahkan oleh Ino yang membuka mulut lebih dulu.

"Sasuke, tidak ganti baju?"

Sakura memperhatikan kalau Ino langsung memanggil nama anak itu langsung dan bukan menggunakan nama keluarganya—namun menganggap hal itu wajar karena sahabatnya adalah tipe yang cenderung spontan dan cepat akrab dengan orang lain.

Anak itu hanya menatap Ino sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sejenak Sakura mengira kalau anak baru itu ( _Uchiha Sasuke_ ) tidak akan menjawab, tapi beberapa detik kemudian anak itu akhirnya bergumam pelan.

"Tidak. Aku belum membeli bajunya."

Ia mengatakan hal itu tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya, dalam hati Sakura mengira kalau mungkin itu karena anak ini masih canggung dan belum terlalu familiar dengan mereka berdua. Ino membalas dengan ' _oh, begitu_ ' yang singkat seraya tersenyum kecil—dan setelah menaruh baju mereka berdua langsung keluar lagi untuk turun ke lapangan.

Di perjalanan menuruni tangga, Sakura menyadari kalau saat anak itu berbicara tadi—ada aksen yang baru pertama kali didengarnya terselip di suara datar anak itu.

* * *

Di hari kelima semenjak anak baru itu masuk ke kelas mereka, Sakura menyadari kalau Uchiha Sasuke merupakan orang yang sangat pendiam.

Ia berbeda dengan siswa laki-laki lain yang menghuni kelas itu; yang berisik dan suka sekali bergurau atau melemparkan lelucon konyol di saat kelas sedang ramai karena jam kosong—walaupun terkadang candaan mereka mendapat respon garing dari siswa-siswa perempuan. Di saat mayoritas siswa laki-laki bergerombol dan menggelar diskusi ramai tentang bola, anime, atau sekedar bertukar cerita-cerita konyol sewaktu jam istirahat—Uchiha Sasuke tetap duduk diam di tempatnya, tak ikut bergabung dan memilih untuk menyendiri dengan buku cetak yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Pada awalnya Sakura mengira kalau Sasuke mungkin masih merasa canggung untuk bergabung, namun seiring waktu berjalan—ia menyadari kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang benar-benar pendiam dan tidak berbicara kecuali kalau ditanya.

Sewaktu Inuzuka Kiba, teman sekelasnya yang terkenal berisik, menoleh ke arah anak baru itu dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung dalam obrolan dengan nada bersemangat, Sakura melihat kalau Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya untuk melihat ke arah Kiba, sebelum kemudian membalas dengan ' _hn_ 'singkat.

Ia kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam bukunya lagi setelah itu.

* * *

Sewaktu pelajaran bahasa, kelas 7-b mendapat giliran untuk mengambil nilai dalam tugas membacakan teks berita.

Masing-masing anak maju ke depan sesuai absen. Teks berita yang diberikan oleh guru mereka, Yuuhi Kurenai, memiliki isi yang sama untuk setiap anak—sehingga yang membuatnya berbeda hanya cara masing-masing anak yang maju membacakan isi teks tersebut. Beberapa siswa yang telah selesai maju lebih dulu tampak tak begitu memperhatikan penampilan temannya yang sedang berada di depan, dan lebih memilih untuk menatap jendela atau sekadar membiarkan pikirannya berkelana ke hal-hal lain.

Namun Sakura, yang baru saja selesai membacakan teksnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini sudah kembali ke tempat duduk, mendapati kalau perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya langsung terfokus kembali ke depan begitu Uchiha Sasuke mulai membacakan teks beritanya.

Bukan, anak itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh atau membacakan kalimat-kalimatnya secara terbata-bata. Anak itu membacakan teksnya dengan lancar, suaranya datar seperti biasa—namun yang membuatnya mencolok adalah aksen yang ada di suara anak itu.

Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya, mendengarkan suara anak itu dengan seksama. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar aksen yang digunakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Semua teman-teman sekelasnya berbicara dengan nada dan logat yang hampir seragam, mungkin semua orang di kota ini juga begitu.

Ketika anak itu selesai membacakan teksnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi, Sakura dengan antusias menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya, "kau baru datang ke kota ini, ya? Sebelumnya kau tinggal di kota mana, Sasuke?"

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat anak itu mendadak terpaku dan sorot matanya berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaannya tadi—dan membalas ' _bukan urusanmu_ ' dengan suara yang begitu pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

Setelah berbalik depan lagi, Sakura dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan teman sekelas barunya itu merespon dengan tajam pada pertanyaan simpel tadi.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Senin pagi._

Sakura baru saja memasang topinya dan bersiap-siap turun ke lapangan untuk upacara—ketika mendadak si anak baru memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke bangkunya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Ia mengangkat alis. _Kenapa terkesan panik sekali?_ Bel masuk belum berbunyi, kok.

"Sasuke…?" panggil Sakura ragu, memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang kini sedang merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di ranselnya dengan terburu-buru, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau panik sekali…"

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, lalu melihat ke arah Sakura—menaikkan alis, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke anak-anak lain yang ada di kelas. Ekspresinya tampak sedikit pucat. Ketika mata hitamnya melirik Sakura sekali lagi, gadis itu menyadari kalau teman sekelas barunya itu bukan melihat ke wajahnya—melainkan ke topi yang sedang dipakainya.

"Haruno, kan…?"

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat alis, merasa tidak familiar dipanggil dengan nama itu. "Sakura saja, Sasuke."

Tapi anak itu sepertinya tidak mengacuhkannya. Mata hitam itu melirik keadaan kelas sekali lagi, memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bersiap-siap turun ke bawah.

"Kalau hari Senin, semua siswa harus membawa topi?"

Sakura terkejut sedikit pada pertanyaan tadi. _Sasuke… tidak tahu?_

"Ya, kan itu atribut wajib untuk upacara, Sasuke," Sakura tertawa kecil, sekilas mendapati raut wajah anak di depannya yang tampak seolah baru menerima informasi yang asing. _Hm, mungkin di sekolahnya yang dulu tidak ada upacara, ya? Bisa jadi_ ; pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau beli di kope… koperasi yang ada di bawah, berapa harganya?" anak itu bertanya lagi, nada suaranya datar namun sekilas Sakura menangkap ada rona kepanikan samar disitu. Tangan kanan anak itu terkepal, dan ketika Sakura menurunkan pandangannya sedikit—ia dapat melihat lembaran uang dilipat-lipat yang tergenggam di tangannya.

 _Jadi, tadi ia merogoh-rogoh ranselnya untuk mengambil uang._

"Hmm, aku lupa sih," Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya sedikit, seraya tersenyum minta maaf. "Oh! Di lemari ada topi, kok," ia segera bergegas menghampiri lemari kelas yang ada di samping meja guru, lalu membukanya. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu perlahan, memperhatikan Sakura mencari –cari di antara selipan-selipan tumpukan kertas soal, buku tulis, dan barang-barang lain yang ada disitu.

"Nih, ketemu!" gumam gadis itu riang, seraya menyorongkan topi lama yang terselip di belakang rak—entah sebelumnya milik siapa. "Aku tidak tahu sih punya siapa, tapi pakai saja dulu. Nanti jangan lupa taruh lemari lagi, ya!"

Sasuke menerima topi itu dengan ragu, lalu memakainya pelan-pelan. Meski topi itu agak berdebu, namun kelihatannya ia tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Haruno…?"

"Ya?" Sakura yang baru saja menutup pintu lemari menoleh, mendapati sepasang mata hitam yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih."

Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu. _Duh, ternyata teman sekelasnya itu tidak sedingin yang ia kira._

"Sama-sama, Sasuke!"

Anak itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, dan kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh lagi setelahnya—namun Sakura menangkap sorot sepasang mata hitam yang biasanya muram itu terlihat lebih cerah sekilas.

.

Sakura tersenyum dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ _to be continued_** **}**

* * *

.

 **notes** : terima kasih sudah membaca. kalau ada yang OOC banget, bilang ya. sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^


End file.
